The Father of Crono
by Narakusnoone
Summary: People have always wondered where crono's father was. well this will explain it all. It is rated teen for some nudity and language
1. Chapter 1

The Father of Crono

I do not own Chrono Trigger.

One hundred years before Crono and his friends defeated Lavos, There was another legend being born. This legend was called The Flaming Sword. This legend was born in Midkemia, On the night of the centurial moon to a family of grand mystics. This legend's true name was Baltus.

A man with true black skin and shining yellow eyes sat in a room while his wife's screams came from the other room. She had gone into labor nearly eighteen hours ago and still she could not push her child out of her womb. And yet, the man in the room was not so caring about his wife as long as the child made it into the world okay.

Meanwhile in the other room, There were three creatures around a woman. They were all talking about how it would be best to save the child at the expense of the mothers life. But their ramblings were stopped suddenly as the woman screamed, "It's coming!" Sure enough when the creatures went to inspect the womb, there was something trying to break through. And given one more hour the child had passed through and was crying. But then again, so were the creatures. The child born was humanoid looking, which good because it allowed the creatures once called the mystics to spy on the humans, but he had red hair. Red hair to them was an evil omen. Before they could make a grab for the child to destroy it, he was snatched up by his mother. She too looked humanoid, with blue hair and a pair of grey eyes, along with one red eye in the middle of her forehead. Her eyes showed one thing at that moment. And that was the look of a lioness protecting her cub.

Immediately the creatures knew to stay away, considering that this woman was not only wife to the grandson of Slash, but that she was kin to Flea. They quickly left the room and dragged the man in. He stared down at the child in his wife's arms. The creatures were trying to convince him that it would be best to take the child and throw it in the sea. But he silenced them when he placed his hand on the hilt of his sword. He stared down at his wife who wore a beautiful smile as she hummed a lullaby. The lullaby was called Call of the Baltus Wind. She then said, "Baltus. That should be his name."

The smiled and said, "I agree."

R&R. I do plan on going far with this.


	2. Chapter 2

-1The Father of Crono

I am in no way an owner of Chrono Trigger unless you count me as owning a copy.

Chapter two

Medinian people were a most strange race of people. A simple Medinian lived from ninety to three hundred years reaching maturity at 40. Humanoid's lived longer but followed the same maturity pattern as regular humans. And this particular day marked the day that a certain Medinian would reach his rightful age of ascension.

A young man with red hair sat cross-legged in front of three men. The first one was blue skinned and bald. Next to him was another blue man. The last man was blue as well but he looked more aged than the others. He was speaking to the red haired man. "Baltus Kin-chi. You on this day are to be recognized as the successor of the Forbidden Shadow style. Do you understand that this means you will spend your life living by it's discipline, its purpose, its ultimate end?

Baltus said, "I understand. I will live by its discipline. The sword is only a weapon to all else, but it is life to me. I will live by its purpose. This style is to protect all I hold dear and should never follow any who lead it to destroy. I will live by its ultimate end. The warrior who lives by the sword shall die by the sword."

The old one rose to his feet and walked up to the Baltus. He said, "Then, It is my duty to pass on to you the hilt of our family. Carved from yggdrassil, It holds our blade, The Legacy."

One of the other men rose and walked over to Baltus. He said, "Passed from father to son, The Legacy has protected our family for years. I gladly trust you with our family." He grabbed Baltus's hand and firmly grasped it. A light began to surround their hands and then it stopped. "In time, you shall be able to call the blade without our crest."

Baltus said, "I accept this honor. I thank you, Father, Elder Kai, Grand Elder Slash." He stood and bowed.

Later in the day, Baltus was found poring over a book. He had one ascension today and he still needed to be recognized by his mother's family as a Parasite. The Kin-chi family were the best swordsmen, but the Parasite family was recognized as the ultimate magic family in existence today. Baltus, in addition to getting the shit beat out of him on a daily basis by his father as a from of training, had to read up on and practice magic of very high levels for the past thirteen years of his life. In short, this eighteen year old humanoid was stronger than most creatures his age and more intelligent than any scholar that was put in front of him. He was like a machine that absorbed everything around him and proceeded to process it all to form his outlook on life.

This was his perspective on life. He believed that there were three kinds of people: Humans, which was a given, Sub-humans, The Medinians as a whole, And Monsters, Or just the followers of the Cults led by Ozzie. The Ozzie family didn't live as long as normal Medinians and they were about as adept at magic as the Parasite family, but their magic was of a darker nature. Baltus, much like the rest of his family, did not like Ozzie simply because of a traitorous trick played on them by Ozzie in the middle ages.(guess what I speak of.)

But now was not the time to think on such trivial matters. His next ascension was in thirty minutes and he had to take in as much as he could. The Parasite ascension, unlike the Kin-chi, was a practical display of all the knowledge absorbed since his being allowed to learn. Had it not been for Flea, He would not have learned a thing. The family was in refusal to train him because of his red hair. Flea had to _kindly r_emind them that he had red hair and that if training was refused still, that Baltus would receive his training directly from Flea.

"The seal of Twilight is an old spell that if performed correctly, would transfer the user's spirit to a vessel of their choosing." Baltus scoffed. "why would I ever need to use something like that?"

"Baltus. The family awaits you."

"I hope I get through this okay."

R&R. I'm Back.


End file.
